Revolution?
by Peace 98
Summary: Rumors are about; whispers everywhere. And anger; lots of anger. About what? What has brought all the campers together against differences? What do the Gods have to do with any of this? I'm giving this one last hope in Chap.3; only reviews can save this.
1. A Big Crowd

**Hey! So, this is my second Fanfiction, and is completely different from my first. I was inspired by some recent events in my life. So this is dedicated to all the brave people who tried to make a difference for the best, for themselves and all the generations after. I really hope you like this. **

The demigods of Camp Half-Blood were, how to say it? Upset. Well, no; that is a huge understatement. They were depressed, and angry. Very angry. If we are talking about the Ares cabin I think raging with fury would be more accurate. No I don't think that covers it.

They were angry with the gods.

I think I will leave to them to explain it better. Don't you think?

Page breaker!

"I can't believe it! How could they? How in Tartarus am I supposed to build these cabins, after what they've done?" exclaimed Annabeth.

"How are we going to grow the strawberries if we can't get fertilizer? _Huh?_" said Katie on the verge of killing someone. And believe me you never want to see Katie in times like these.

"We are running out of celestial bronze for Hephaestus' sake!" yelled Nysa.

"We seriously need new lip gloss. We are almost out! How am I going to go out without lip gloss!" whined some Aphrodite girl

"Lip gloss? _Seriously?_ All you care about is _lip gloss_, and I can't buy material to build the new cabins!" Annabeth looked at girl like she just said the most childish thing in the world. Which was most probably true; but who am I to judge?

"Well _I_, unlike _you_, actually care about how I look. And all I am asking for is lip gloss. I mean, did you hear anything from us when the hot pink lipstick finished?" countered the girl haughtily.

"Hey! Take that back. At least-" started Annabeth but was cut off by Percy.

"If you girls keep on fighting, we won't get more help you know. Now stop it so we can get to a solution." Percy said sternly.

"I never thought Seaweed Brain would say something actually smart." said Annabeth. She didn't bother to say it under her breath. Like I was saying, the demigods weren't exactly happy.

Percy looked like he was going to react but then shrugged it off. Now was not the time. I guess after the Titan war he was getting a little more mature.

Most of the camp was in a clearing in the forest - which apparently besides the dining pavilion- is the only place where all of the camp could fit. They were holding a meeting because of a crisis in camp, which was affecting everybody.

All around the clearing, people were saying very similar things of what was listed earlier. It would take ages to write all of their complains, since they were a little over three hundred. But that was it. They were just complaining; and that was not why they had the meeting today. They had to take action. So after a few minutes Percy got really sick of all of this. With a glance at Annabeth, so was she. So after a moment of understanding, she stood on a tree stump that was fairly high; and yelled as loud as she could without harming anyone's ears. And believe me that is _very_ loud.

"_**WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR A MOMMENT?"**_

Immediately everyone became quiet and all eyes were on Annabeth. They were smart enough not to ignore Annabeth when she yelling at them to shut up. This must be important.

"_Finally!_ I think I have everyone's attention! Ok, so we are all here because the gods have been cutting off our money supply. Am I right?"

This resulted a mummer of "yes" and "yeah".

"Good. So we need to take action. Anyone has suggestions?"

Immediately Connor and Travis Stoll had their hands up.

"We are not going to steal, Stoll."

"Now, I wouldn't like to think of it as stealing." started Travis

"Think of it more like taking money from the rich and giving it to the poor. I am sure The Bank of America won't miss a few hundred dollars." defended Connor.

"No. That is final. We are not stealing from anyone. _Period_." answered Annabeth.

"Why don't we tell Chiron?" suggested a little girl from the Demeter cabin.

"Chiron, it seems, has found this the best time to leave us and go see the Party Ponies for a reunion. And Dionysus doesn't care. In fact I think he's happier these days. Maybe he's hoping we'll all die or something." responded Annabeth.

"Why don't we set up a concert?" asked Will Solace from the Apollo cabin.

"We don't have a place to hold a concert without paying, and taking the whole Apollo cabin outside the camp is bound to attract every monster in the city. So I guess that's out."

"We could sell flowers." suggested another Demeter camper.

"We _barely_ have enough fertilizer to grow some strawberries; let alone grow flowers, and get enough money to work with." Katie answered her little half-sister.

"I think we should start a revolution" said Malcolm in a small voice.

"A revolution?" Annabeth repeated curiously. Now all of the camp heard what Malcolm said. Slowly signs of eagerness showed themselves among the campers.

"Care to explain more?" Annabeth asked her half-brother. Now all of the camp gave him their full attention. Of course Annabeth already knew what Malcolm had meant. And a small smile of rebellion and understanding grew on her face. After seeing this, Percy got very eager himself. It must be really good if Annabeth was acting like this.

"Well, I think if we have problems with the gods we must have an uprising, a revolution if you may. But of course, something peaceful. Starting something big would be stupid since the gods to turns us to pulp if they wanted to. Something strong enough to get their attention, but not big enough to get anyone hurt." said Malcolm, getting more confident by each word.

There was lots of head nodding and smiles after Malcolm finished.

"We get your point, but what exactly are we going to do" asked a son of Hephaestus

"We could go to Olympus and start something there. I few signs would be helpful. We go up there and then ask for what is rightfully ours." answered Malcolm.

Some Ares cabins were a little disappointed with all the "peacefulness"; but the overall mood of the campers was a little more cheerful.

"We could design some outfits for the whole camp to wear while we're up there" said Drew excitedly.

"Totally. I mean if we're going to Olympus to ask for our rights, we might at least look good." agreed another Aphrodite girl.

That gained a roll of the eyes from Annabeth. "_Seriously; Aphrodite girls!_" she muttered, obviously annoyed. Percy just laughed at her expression.

Once again the camp broke into talking. But this time no-one was complaining. They were all discussing their little "revolution". Of course this was better but still, they couldn't stay here all day. And apparently nobody looked like they were leaving anytime soon. So she stood on the tree stump once more.

"_**ATTENTION!" **_

Immediate silence. Annabeth just had to allow herself a little smile.

"Thanks. So, I guess that's over. You are all dismissed."

Realizing it was getting a bit late, the campers started to shuffle out of the clearing. Including Malcolm.

"Hey, Malcolm! Wait!" Annabeth called

He turned to face his half-sister. He looked a little more confident than earlier. Stood a bit straighter I guess. "Yeah, Annabeth?"

"That was really great what you did over there you know. Glad to call you my little brother you know. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Annabeth, I really appreciated that." His smile grew wider than before. Annabeth doesn't give compliments that easily. He turned away again, but Annabeth called him again.

"Tell the cabin we have a meeting in 10. We have to thoroughly talk this out. We _are_ the brains of this camp."

Malcolm smiled knowingly again, and went to Cabin 6.

"This is going to be some week." said Percy from behind Annabeth and let out a sigh.

"I know but it _is_ for the best"

**Like it? Have anything helpful to make it better? What do you think of the idea? Is it OCC? If you don't review I'll never know. This will go nowhere further unless I get at least 10 reviews. So, if you like it, press that blue button over there, and I promise to update ASAP. By the way, I do realize that Demeter children can grow plants without fertilizer, but it wouldn't serve the story. Oh yeah, and I don't own PJ, and I'm not Rick Riordan. If you didn't know that already, something must be seriously wrong.**

**Press the nice blue button! You know you want to!**


	2. And it Comes to an End

Hey folks! Peace 98 here. _They _so_ didn't know that._ Anyways, sadly this is not a new chapter. This is long Author's Note that you are now going to read till the end. I understand you aren't supposed to put A/N s as chapters, but that doesn't matter now.

Why?

Because this story is officially closed. Yes folks, I know you're having a big problem acknowledging this, but it is the ugly truth we must face together. _They don't really care Peace, get a grip already._ They do; right? *crickets* Oh well…

I've been thinking of doing this for a while. My cause or source of inspiration f you may, doesn't fit here anymore. That's just to put it short. Since that's gone there is no reason I should complete this, I'll delete it in a few days' time. I just wrote it to make sure you guys get the message. _Finish already!_ Fine, fine…

So, if you have and reaction at all to this little piece of news… TELL ME. Do you think it's for the better or the worse? Do you think it was a horrible piece of writing and are now elated it has come to an end?

Review! Yes, the little button is calling for you. The blue is intoxicating you… and all you want to do is press the blue review button. Your conscious will keep torturing you all night long if you don't; I know it will.


	3. The Meeting

**Peace 98 is back! I know, I know, I said I was ending this and all of that; but then something happened. My coming back is all because of some awesome reviewers. They all deserve a well-earned shout out:  
>Zacchaeus<br>Son of Hades911  
>leahtastic<br>I'm not exactly **_**back**_** though, I'm just giving this one more chance.  
>You people are going to have to bear OCC-ness, and maybe a few grammarspelling mistakes; but I'll try my best. Here is my **_**official**_** second chapter. Enjoy!**

After the demigods of Camp Half-Blood decided having a revolution, they all started working hard to make it happen. And when you have about three hundred powerful ADHD teenagers with a common goal, you may as well expect greatness. Last time I left you Cabin 6 was going to have a meeting. How did that work out for them?

_**PAGE BREAKER!**_

Annabeth entered her cabin to see it ready for planning. After Malcolm informed them, the entire cabin started getting ready. Books of strategy were out, so were various maps of New York as well as some of Olympus. Tables were produced, and beds were pushed back. Papers and writing instruments were everywhere. Everyone grabbed a seat around the largest table when they saw Annabeth, indicating that the meeting was going to officially start.

"Since it is Malcolm's idea, he's planning it out. What's first?" Annabeth declared.

Malcolm didn't seem surprised by the sudden change of authority. I guess it's always like that with the children of Athena. He did, however, gain a few jealous glances from his sibling, which he ignored thoughtfully. It only took him a few seconds to reply.

"First we must decide the routes we must take to Olympus. I say routes, because as you all know, it is impossible to have over three hundred teenagers with banners running around New York at the same time, in the same place, without getting noticed. And if you forget about the mortals, we have the bigger problem which is the monsters."

As soon as he was done maps of New York were already covering the table. "We could have Percy with a boat and some campers to take this route by sea," Leila pointed at the map explaining her suggestion.

"Hephaestus cabin can make some chariots. Aphrodite cabin will take care of the Pegasus that will go with them," added Nick.

"No more than fifty can go with Percy. If the Hephaestus cabin makes chariots, I'm guess they can do about ten. Calculate four on each chariot; that's forty. With that we've only covered 90 campers," countered Lizzey.

"I'm sure the Hermes cabin can find a way on their own. Alone they make about 45. That way we've got 135. The buses can take, say forty. That's 175 campers; we're down to less than half," replied William.

"I heard the Demeter kids know a way through the forest into New York," said little Faith in a voice that seemed too confident for her young age.

"If what Faith's saying is true, then we are thirty less. Not to mention that all children of the Big Three can take care of themselves," stated Andrew.

"The children of the Big Three are only a few, so they don't count much," replied Lizzey

"Fine, that makes 205. How many Pegasus do we have in the stables?" inquired Malcolm.

"Thirty six," answered Faith. She was very fond of them.

"Each chariot needs two that leaves sixteen of them. Each can take from one to two passengers, depending on size. Then we've taken care of about twenty four more campers; a total of 229," said Malcolm.

"About fifty should go in advance using Pegasus. They can't take more than 2 back-and-forth trips in one day. First to organize everything, second to get them there unnoticed and then rest can go on foot." stated Annabeth.

"Seems good enough. Tomorrow we can go around the cabins to make sure, and see in what else they can contribute," ended Malcolm. "Let's get some sleep."

**Not much, I know. I'm not that proud of it either, but it's better than nothing. Right? I need you awesome people to encourage me, and tell me what's wrong. If I don't get enough reviews I'll just delete it for good. If you don't want that then leave a review. Preferably long, but just two words indicating you want me to go on is enough. The blue button is calling you…**

.


End file.
